Night Falls
by sheilabes
Summary: Just when they thought they could finally rest, Sam and Dean find themselves in hot water once again. A demon named Carrick, who thinks Sam is a traitor, is after the brothers and won't rest until he takes everything and everyone that Sam loves.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I want to thank everybody for all their reviews of this story. I had actually forgot I had written it. I'm deleting it and re-posting it, because I think I can do a better job. Please read and review and I hope you like it.

Sheila

Night Falls

Chapter 1

Dean slowly opened his eyes, looking around. Where was he, how did he get there, and more importantly, what was he doing there? He tried his best to remember, but everything was fuzzy and he was finding it hard to concentrate. He looked around again. He was in a small room, lying on a hospital bed complete with four rails, three of which were down. There was a single light bulb hanging down from the middle of the room with a string used for turning the light off and on.

Groaning inwardly, he winced, the pain in his head telling him in no uncertain terms that he had been hit from behind. Attempting to sit up, he noticed something wrong. He couldn't. Looking down at his ankle, a shackle had been placed on one of his legs and attached to the one rail that was still up. He could sit up in the bed but couldn't put his feet down on the floor.

Glancing around quickly, lifting his head off the pillow, he moaned and lay it back down again. The pounding became worse. Experimentally, he tugged at the shackle, trying to get away, but it was no use. He couldn't.

Dean looked around the room again and suddenly became afraid because he was alone. "Crap," he said, nervously. _Where the hell is my brother?_ "Sam?"

He started to call out but thought better of it. He didn't want anyone to know he was awake. He had to get away and find his brother.

Raising his head again, straining his neck, the door to the room opened. Shocked, Dean gawked…this huge man came inside. Dean looked up because he was a giant among men. Close to seven feet tall, he had muscles on top of muscles.

Walking over to where Dean lay restrained, the man put one massive hand on Dean's chest, shoving him back down to the bed.

"Who are you?" Dean kept eye contact with the man because he wasn't sure what he was going to do. "What do you want? Where is my brother?"

"You're brother is with my men." Walking over to the other side of the bed, the man checked the shackle to Dean's leg making sure that the boy hadn't loosened it any. It was still tightly around Dean's ankle and hooked to the bedrail. The man grinned. The kid wasn't going anywhere. Satisfied he walked back around to the other side of Dean's bed.

"Look. Is Sam ok? Is he hurt? What do you want?"

"You."

The man was one of few words but Dean decided that he needed more.

"Why? What do you want with me? I want to see Sam."

"If you want to see Sam I would suggest you don't order me around. You're the prisoner here. Let's get that straight right up front. I can not and will not tolerate you ordering me around. Is that clear?"

Dean glared angrily at the guy like he'd lost his mind.

"You've got to be kidding me. Where the hell is my brother? What do you want?"

The man slapped Dean hard across the face, knocking him back against the mattress, making his ears rings. "You will see Sam when I get ready for you to. Is that understood, or do I have to beat you senseless before you realize I'm not playing games with you?"

Dean shook his head. Son of a bitch, he thought. Not only was he a prisoner but he was a prisoner of a psychopath, a crazy man bent on destruction and control.

"Who are you? Where is my brother?"

For a few minutes the man didn't offer any answers but finally told Dean, "You're brother is with my men. Tell me, do you love him, care for him?

"Yes."

"Do you want him to live?"

"What?" Dean had no idea what this asshole wanted but he knew just from the little bit he'd talked to him, that he was insane.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself again."

"Yes I want him to live. What kind of damn question is that?"

"Don't piss me off or he won't." The man took a syringe off a table in the corner of the room and approached Dean.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Trying to move away, Dean had no idea who this man was but apparently he hated him and Sam with a passion. Wincing, the man inserted the needle into Dean's arm, delivering its contents into his bloodstream. He gazed up at the man one last time then passed out.

The man glared down at Dean, smiling evilly. "Soon Master and you'll have what you want. Both of them will belong to you and neither will escape." He laughed, checked the shackle again then went to introduce himself to the other one.

Walking down the hall to the far end, the man went inside, looking toward the back of the room to the man lying on the hospital bed. His men were standing guard in case he woke up. They had to be careful with this one because he could do things.

"Has he woke up?" The man checked the cuff on Sam's wrist. Sam had also been cuffed to the one bedrail so he couldn't get away.

"No, not yet." The guards stood up as the leader came into the room. "What the hell did you hit him with?"

"Same as I hit the other one with. I hit this one a little harder. We don't want him waking up unexpected. That wouldn't be good."

Grinning, the man glanced at the leader. "He hasn't stirred."

"Well go ahead and wake him up. We have some things to discuss with this one."

Nodding, the guard pulled out a small vial of ammonia, holding it under Sam's nose.

Sam sneezed and coughed violently, the offensive odor burning his nostrils. He opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. Groaning in pain, he touched his free hand to his head and the headache currently attacking it.

Glancing at the men with him, he moaned. "Who..are you?" Sam was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

The man pulled at the cuff to Sam's wrist, making sure it was secure then turned his attention to the young man lying on the bed. "You'll know soon."

Sam gazed around the room, noticing he was alone. Dean was nowhere to be found. His heart leapt to his throat. "Where am I? What do you want? Where is my brother?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you? I told you, you'll know soon."

"No. I want to see him. Is he hurt? Where is he?"

The man shook his head, grinning.

"I'll tell you like I told your brother. If you want to see him alive again, you won't piss me off, understand?"

Sam glared defiantly at the man but chose not to answer. The man grabbed Sam around the throat, squeezing, cutting off his air.

"You're the prisoner here. I won't tolerate you ordering me around. If you care about your brother and want him to remain alive, you will do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded and the man let him go, then because the brothers had put him in a foul mood, he hit Sam, busting his lip.

"What do you want?" Sam had no idea but was pretty sure the guy was crazy. The man looked evilly at Sam.

"I want you and your brother."

"Why? What did we do?" Sam tried to think, to remember when he and Dean had been grabbed and why, but everything was fuzzy. He glanced around again, trying to see if he recognized the place, but it was no use. If they had ever been there before he couldn't remember.

The man pulled up a chair and sat down by Sam like they were old friends but Sam had no intentions of calling him that. The man was crazy, pure and simple, and he had a feeling that if they didn't get out of there soon, it was going to get bad. He tried to get as much information as possible.

"Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, only stared making Sam very nervous.

"Is my brother Ok?" He still got no answer. The man was looking at him so intensely that Sam actually started to squirm under his gaze. Whoever he was, it was clear that he didn't care for him or his brother much.

Racking his brain, Sam tried to figure out what he and Dean had done to make this man so mad, although, he knew exactly what Dean could do to piss somebody off.

"Sam Winchester."

"How did you know my name?"

"I know all about you and your brother. You've both made plenty of enemies, do you know that?"

Sam didn't answer. He was afraid to. He just sat there, staring. The man looked at the guard, nodding, and the guard took out a syringe. Sam got nervous and started to move away but couldn't get far. He struggled and fought but was held down while the drug was given.

Sam winced as the world turned upside down and he was out like a light.

"Wake up soon son. We have some things that we need to discuss." The man put down the syringe and left, telling the guards to let him know when he woke up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the hits and reviews. I'm glad you all like it so far. Here is an update. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Dean woke with a start. He thought he'd been dreaming…that surely he and his brother had not been kidnapped. It was a dream, it had to be. He knew it wasn't. Gazing around the room, he noticed he was still in the tiny room and he was still alone and shackled to the bed. Sam was no where to be found.

Dean had to get away…to find Sam. He had no idea where his brother was… no idea if he was hurt, hell, he didn't even know if he was alive. He had to find him. It was his job to take care of Sam and that's what he intended to do.

Trying to sit up, the pain in his head protested. He groaned but after what seemed like an eternity, was able to pull himself to a sitting position. Placing his head in his hands, he pushed back the pain, or tried, but his head was splitting open. He felt like someone had a knife sticking it in his head over and over.

Dean managed to get a hand around the shackle, pulling and tugging; he tried to get away but wasn't having any luck. He didn't know why but suddenly he was weak and the little bit of movement wore him completely out.

A key turned in the lock…Dean turned his pain racked head in that direction. The same big man who had come inside before was back again, but this time he had somebody with him. The second man wasn't as big but he was just as muscular and appeared just as mean.

Swallowing hard, Dean asked, "What do you want?"

Strolling over to where Dean lay shackled, they glowered down at him. They didn't answer, only stared, making the young man extremely upset.

"Forget how to talk? Where am I? Where is my brother? What the hell do you want?"

"Lay down." Neither one of the men were in any mood to talk. The bigger of the two glared. "Do as you're told."

Dean glared right back, refusing to lie down, his face a fierce determination.

The big man grinned sadistically, shoving him back to the mattress. Dean sat up again. The man shoved him back down more forceful letting him know he meant for the young man to behave.

"Do as you're told, or, I hurt your brother. Is that what you want?"

Dean wasn't listening…attempting to sit up again. He wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish other than being rebellious, but didn't want to do what the man said.

Glaring hatefully at Dean, the man grinned. He glanced at the man with him and nodded.

"I guess we have to show him."

The second man giggled, heading for the door. "You're the boss."

"Yes I am." Glaring at Dean again, who had started nibbling on his lower lip, he shook his head. "Apparently he needs to learn that."

The second man reached out for the door knob, heading to do God knew what to his brother. He made a decision to behave himself, at least for right now.

"Ok, wait." Dean took a deep breath, lying down. "Is Sam Ok? Please. I need to know."

Staring, the leader was quiet for a few minutes but finally nodded. "He's Ok for now. If you want him to stay that way, you will do what I tell you to do."

Wanting so bad to come back with some wise-assed comment, Dean decided against it. He didn't know where Sam was, so doing as he was told, he kept his mouth shut.

"Very good. If you keep that up, maybe we won't kill your brother."

"I want to see him." Dean changed his tune when he saw both men's faces.

"I mean, can I see my brother?"

The man grinned. "No you can't." He watched Dean's face turn red with anger and thought how much his Master was going to love him.

* * *

Sam had been pulling at the cuff on his wrist for hours it seemed. The men who were guarding him weren't in the room and Sam wasn't going to waste anytime waiting for them to come back. He didn't know where Dean was but by God he _was_ going to find him.

Getting out of the cuff, jumping to his feet, Sam slowly and quietly made his way over to the door, careful not make any noise. Thinking he was making good progress, he reached out to open it. Before he did, however, the men came back. Both glared at the man before them. Sam backed up. Sizing the two up, he thought maybe he could get past the both of them with his ass still intact, even if they were big and mean. He backed up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Get back on that bed, now." The shorter of the two men looked at Sam like he could tear him apart with his bare hands. The other one came up to stand beside the first, both glaring at Sam, looking for a fight.

Sam shook his head, thinking, it was now or never. Lunging, he hit them both dead center, sending them sprawling. Sam, instead of staying around to have a conversation, decided it best to run like hell.

He got to the door, reaching out to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn!"

Both men jumped to their feet, ready to kill. The first man grabbed Sam, turning him around, slamming him hard against the door. He winced, his back hitting the door knob, sending a blinding pain through his kidneys. The second man charged but Sam kicked him and hit the first. Again he turned to flee but couldn't get out of the damn room fast enough, not only that but all of sudden he was so tired.

The second man grabbed him, spun him around again and hit him in the face. He shoved him toward the first who held him while the second proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him.

Trying to get away, Sam struggled, but it was no use. He knew he was beat and went still, hoping that the men would stop pounding him long enough for him to catch his breath.

When they were finished the first shoved him down to the floor where he lay panting. The two men towered over him, sending him a message loud and clear. Sam got the message and it was stained with blood, fresh and red, his blood.

His face was bloodied and bruised. His lip was busted and he was pretty sure that his nose was broken. Shit, he thought, and lay on his back. He didn't move, the pain was excruciating.

The second man wasn't through, however, and dropped down to one knee. Grabbing Sam's head, he smashed it on the floor repeatedly until he thought he would pass out.

The first man grabbed the second by the back of his jacket, pulling him off. "Eric, stop."

Eric wasn't listening and he dropped down again, after shoving his partner aside, trying his best to get back at Sam.

Patrick grabbed him again and this time when Patrick pulled him off, he put an unyielding arm around his neck, squeezing, making Eric think that if he didn't stop, Patrick would have his head.

"We need him alive! Stop it! The Master wants him alive. Don't make me knock you out because I will."

Eric glared down at the body on the floor and relented before his neck was snapped in two.

"Alright, I'll behave."

"Don't worry about behaving Eric, just don't kill him. We need him alive. You and me are going to have to talk about that temper of yours and soon."

Eric huffed and Patrick let him go.

"Ok?"

Eric nodded and walked away. Patrick walked over to Sam, who was barely conscious and bleeding. He was pretty sure he had a cracked rib and probably a concussion from where his head was assaulted by the wood floor. He was breathing hard.

Patrick glanced down at Sam thinking what a temper his brother had. He shook his head; put a foot under Sam, flipping him over on his stomach. He went down and pulled the young man's hands behind him.

"Handcuffs."

Eric handed them over and Patrick cuffed Sam's hands behind him, pulling him to his feet.

Sam could barely stand. He was dizzy and sore, thinking he was going to lose consciousness any minute. Patrick spun him around to face him, pointed to the couch and said, "Go sit down."

Sam obeyed and sat down, trying to catch his breath. Patrick came to stand in front of him and glowered. "Do that again, and not only will I let my brother beat you senseless again, but we'll go and o the same to Dean. Understand?"

Sam glanced up, his eyes almost swollen shut.

"Who…are…you? What..do you…want?" Sam's voice was hoarse and raspy.

"We'll let you know that when our Master gets ready to tell you but know this, Sam, we will kill Dean if you try anything like that again. My brother has a temper and the next time I may not be able to stop him, now, keep your trap shut and sit there like a good little boy."

Sam did as he was told. He couldn't do anything else. He could hardly move but he wondered who these people were and what they wanted with him and Dean. He closed his eyes and lapsed into unconsciousness. Patrick and Eric picked him up, carrying him back over to the bed where they lay him down and replaced the shackle to his wrist and back to the rail. They both went to sit down and waited for Sam to wake up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam groaned and opened his eyes again. The two men were still in the room and had been clearly waiting for him to wake up. Sighing, Patrick got to his feet, moving over to Sam. Eric hung back. Sam stared up at the man and swallowed hard. He racked his brain, trying to understand why they hated him and Dean so much, but couldn't figure it out.

"Tell me Sam, what kinds of things can you do?" Eric got up, strolling over to him.

So that was it. They wanted to know about his powers…never a good thing. Usually when psychopaths wanted to know about Sam it was usually bad. He acted like he didn't know what they were talking about.

"I can't do anything. I don't know what you mean."

Patrick grinned, sauntering up to Sam's head. "My Master said you can. Answer my brother."

Sam glanced at Patrick, then Eric. "I can't do anything. Your Master is wrong."

Patrick's eyes went cold. Eric approached but was stopped with a look. "Our Master is never wrong, Sam, now answer my brother's question."

"Who is your Master," Sam inquired, trying to change the subject, but it didn't work. Patrick glared.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know what you mean." He hoped to God they believed him…they didn't but at least he tried. "I can't do anything."

Patrick sighed, taking off the cuff. "Get up."

Sam struggled to stand, the change in altitude making him sick. He was dizzy and everything hurt.

"Turn around."

Sam did as he was told and Eric cuffed his hands behind him then shoved him toward the door and out into the hall.

"Move." Eric shoved him again to keep him moving.

"Where are we going?" Sam stumbled when he was shoved for the third time, almost falling.

"Just move it." Patrick led him down a long hall to a door opposite from where he was being held. Opening the door, Eric shoved him inside.

Sam looked gazed around the room and saw Dean lying on the bed. He was a sight for sore eyes. Sam noticed that he was shackled to the bed.

"Sammy!" Dean glanced at his brother…never so happy to see anyone so much in his life. They had beaten the hell out of him but he was alive. He knew Sam was in pain, because he could see in all over him. It made him mad.

Sam started to go over but Eric pulled him back, shoving him over to a chair instead.

"Sit down."

Sam did as he was told. He knew they didn't bring him in here because they wanted him to see Dean. They wanted information and it was clear they were about to use Dean to get it.

Eric sauntered over, glaring down at Dean who was sitting up in the bed once again. Dean got the message and lay back down. Eric took a knife, a large knife, mused Dean and Sam at the same time, placing it against Dean's throat. He froze, not moving. Patrick walked to Sam, glowering down at him.

"Now," he said. "Answer my brother's question."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced fearfully at Dean. "I can't do anything. I swear."

Grabbing him by the hair, Patrick forced Sam's head back. "Do not lie to me or I will let my little brother slice Dean up right before your eyes."

Sam didn't answer.

Patrick nodded, Eric grinned, glaring down at his prisoner who closed his eyes thinking he was about to die.

Patrick sent Sam a warning sneer and Sam got the message.

"Ok. Wait. I have dreams and sometimes they come true. Please don't hurt Dean."

"You have visions?"

Sam nodded.

"What else?" When Sam wouldn't answer, Patrick gestured toward Eric who took the knife and cut into Dean's throat. A small thin line of blood began to trickle down Dean's neck and he winced in pain.

"Last chance Sam. I will let Eric kill him."

"I can move things with my mind…sometimes. That's it. I swear."

Patrick nodded, Eric removed the knife.

"So, that's what our Master wants with you." He turned to Dean. "What can you do?"

"Nothing."

Eric glanced at Sam, threatening.

"Come on. Sam is the one with the powers. I can't do anything."

Patrick nodded. He believed the man although wasn't sure why. "Alright, good."

"Who is your Master? What does he want with us?"

Patrick opened his mouth to answer, but they all heard a roar, loud enough it shook the walls. Patrick and Eric grinned. "Looks like you'll find out soon enough." The Master walked in and Sam and Dean peered on in shock.

"Oh God," Dean said. Sam just stared… the demon locked eyes with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm glad you're liking the story. Here is the next installment.

Let me know what you think!

Sheila

Chapter 4

Dean watched. Sam and the creature stared at each other and it was clear that the demon didn't like his little brother either.

As of yet, he ignored Dean.

The thing was huge. If Dean thought Patrick was big, it was nothing compared to this thing. It had eyes like a hawk, a head that looked to be part serpent and hands that were claws. Its feet were webbed and it was considering Sam as if he could eat him alive.

"So, you're the Master, huh," Dean stated, trying to draw his attention away from Sam. The creature ignored him, however, and slinked over to his little brother. Sam gazed up into eyes that were not human…swallowing the lump in his throat. Why was he looking at him like that? What had he done that made the creature hate him so much?

"Sam Winchester." The demon said it like it was a four letter word.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know all about you, you're brother too. I don't like either one of you."

"Well, the feeling is mutual," Dean replied, still trying to draw him from Sam. It worked and the creature glared down his nose at the man lying on the bed, ankle shackled to the rail. It suddenly occurred to Dean at that minute, that he was not in any position to make this thing mad, but too late. The creature sauntered over to him. Dean sneered up at the thing, eyes full of fire, hoping the creature didn't realize how nervous he really was.

"Dean." The creature only spoke his name, but it sounded like a threat.

"What do you want with us?" He didn't think he should probably shut up…didn't want this thing going back over to his brother. Sam's hands were still cuffed behind him and if push came to shove, Dean couldn't get to him to help him, not that it would do any good. He didn't have anything to fight the creature with and there was no way he'd win in a hand to hand, not with Carrick. Dean was scared for himself, but more for Sam.

"Who are you?"

"Watch the way you speak to me you little brat. I'm a god."

Dean snorted, "You're a god? Of what…bad taste."

Glaring down at the young man lying on the bed, the creature sneered. "You will not speak unless spoken to."

"The hell with that!" Dean glared, trying his best to bluff his way out of how scared he really was. The demon's hawk eyes went stone cold. Walking over to Sam he snarled, "You better teach your brother some manners, son, before I do. Trust me. You don't want that."

Sam kept his mouth shut but looked, pleading, at his big brother to do what the demon said, but Dean was pissed and he never listened when he was pissed. Hell, he hardly ever listened when he wasn't.

"Stay away from my brother, you freak."

Sam shook his head. "Dean shut up."

"You hurt him, I'll kill your ass." That was all it took. The demon whirled around, stalking back over to his prey. Backhanding him…almost knocking him off the bed, he roared.

"You will not speak unless spoken to and you will do as you're told."

Closing his mouth, Dean continued to glare. The demon stalked back over to Sam.

"Shit! What was with this thing?" Dean thought.

"My name is Carrick." The creature strolled around the room taking in the loving gazes of his followers. He glanced back at Sam…coming to stand in front of him. The two locked eyes. Sam winced. Dean saw it.

"Sammy?" Dean's worry increased. "What do you want?"

Carrick stopped staring at Sam, storming back over to Dean.

"I want Sam, and I want you. I always get what I want."

"Not this time." Dean gazed up at Carrick, shuddering.

"What do you want? What did we do?"

"You've done nothing. Sam has powers; I want them. You have a lot of fire; I want that to. I _will _have it."

Carrick continued staring at Dean for a few seconds then turned his attention back to Sam, who just sat there, unmoving. Dean's worry increased…watching the way the demon was watching Sam. Carrick leaned down. "You."

Shaking his head, Sam spoke. "What did…I do?"

Carrick glaring, said, "You're a traitor, a betrayer. You've forgotten your roots. You've forgotten why you're here in this world…your destiny. You're to become evil but you don't remember. I'm here to remind you."

"What?" Sam shook his head. "What…are you…talking about?" He didn't understand, didn't want to understand. He wanted all of this to be a dream. Closing his eyes, he thought it was just a dream. When he opened them again, Carrick stood over him, a horrifically distorted creature and Sam couldn't fight.

His hands were still cuffed behind him. Patrick rushed over to remove them and Carrick jerked him to his feet. Still Sam couldn't fight. He froze, gazing up into the demon's eyes and couldn't move.

Carrick was doing something to him, messing with his head. Behind him, Dean struggled to get away so that he could come to his little brother's aid. He had to reach him before he was lost forever. Eric sauntered over, pulled the same knife he had earlier and placed it against Dean's throat. Dean thought about knocking it out of his hand but what good would it do him. He was still shackled to the bed.

Carrick wasn't worried about Dean. He knew Eric was taking care of him. He stared at Sam who continued to be frozen to the spot.

"You're a traitor. You've betrayed your kind. I will remind you. That's what I want. I've searched for you and now I've found you. You will be sorry for betraying who you really are. You will belong to me, you and your brother. When I get through, you will belong to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole, thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for all who have read it so far. You guys are great!

Chapter 5

Carrick continued to stare at Sam and behind them, Dean continued to struggle. "You have forgotten who you are. You have forgotten what you are, but I will remind you. You're evil. The yellow eyed demon gave you some of his blood, some of our blood but you don't remember. You've turned your back on who and what you are."

"Leave him alone." Frantic, he didn't like what was happening to Sam. Carrick grinned, his attention fully on the younger Winchester. "I'll take all you love. All you care about will fall at my hand."

Sam tried then, really tried. He reached out with a shaky hand, attempting to grab Carrick to push him back so he could move again but Carrick was faster and shot out with lightning speed.

He wrapped a talon hand around Sam's throat and squeezed. Jagged nails bit into his skin and blood began to pour down Sam's neck.

"Let him go!" Dean was frantic. Eric replaced the knife with a gun and it was currently pointed at Dean's head. "Be still Dean."

Dean paid him no mind. All of his attention was on his brother and what that son of a bitch was doing to him. Carrick's hand squeezed harder and Sam started struggling to breath.

"Let him go, now!" Dean yelled, but Carrick continued to ignore him.

"I've been searching for you Sam. Near and far, far and wide, I've been searching and now I've found you. You will remember and you will turn."

Sam tried to shake his head, but Carrick held his neck firmly in his grasp and Sam could not catch his breath. Letting him go, the demon pushed him back down in the chair. Behind him, Patrick held him still. Sam wanted to move, to fight, but was powerless to do anything.

Dean watched, horrified as Carrick took a knife, sliced his palm, then placing it to the places on Sam's neck that were bleeding so that his blood and the demon's intermingled. "You're immune to the virus I sent you, but not to this. You can't fight this. It will take control of you and there's nothing you can do about it. My blood mixes with yours Sam, and you will belong to me."

Sam screamed then as pain shot up through his entire body, burning with the fire of the demon's hate.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, frantic. Not taking his eyes off his brother. Carrick turned away from Sam and turned his attention to Dean. When he looked back at Sam, fire shone in his eyes. "All you love Sam will be destroyed."

"No," Sam pleaded. He loved his brother. He was worried about his brother. He loved others, true, but none like he loved Dean. "I'm not evil!"

"Remember, Sam." Carrick stared at Dean who looked up into the demon's eyes with hatred. "My brother is not evil. He will not turn." The tone of his voice was ice cold but it didn't faze the demon.

"We'll see." Carrick stared at Dean, full of hate, nodding at Eric who put his gun away. "We'll see." Patrick came around to stand with his brother and both glanced at Carrick, full of adoration.

"You were given a year, Dean. You no longer have that. I just wanted you to know." He turned his attention back to his followers.

"Do not let them leave." Carrick warned the brothers, leaving, promising to be back soon. "All you love Sam." Carrick stared at Dean, his lips pulled back in a sneer. "All you care about. You're a traitor and you will pay." The demon left the room.

Patrick and Eric followed but guarded the door, leaving Sam and Dean alone. Dean glanced at his brother.

"Sam?" He said his name, cautiously because Sam had not said a word. He stared as if in shock. Dean shook his head, seeing all the bruises on his little brother and tried once again to get out of his restraint.

Finally, he managed it, getting to his feet. He walked over to his Sam slowly, cautiously. The demon had mixed his blood with Sam's and Dean wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Sam?" Dean knelt down in front of him.

Suddenly, Sam got out of his chair, and knelt on the floor. He began systematically beating his fists against it.

"Sammy." Dean whispered, nervously. "Come on man. You're not evil. Demons lie. You know they do. Talk to me. Please." He grabbed his hands so that he would stop beating them against the floor. They were already getting bruised and a couple of places were scratched.

Dean helped him back into the chair. "Talk to me Sam."

Sam gazed up at Dean, feeling nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry the update took so long. Hope you all enjoy. I tried to make it a little longer for those of you who wanted that.

Sheila

Chapter 6

Dean got to his feet and walked over to the door. He looked outside and sure enough, the two men were still standing guard. He let out a few curse words and turned back to Sam who was sitting, not moving.

Slowly, cautiously, he made his way back over to Sam. He held his hands out in front of him where Sam could see them because the way he looked, Dean wasn't real sure what was going to happen. Kneeling down, he gazed into Sam's eyes.

"Sammy?"

He slowly brought his other hand up and put it on Sam's head, tilting it to the side so he could see how bad the places on his neck were cut. Watching Sam closely, he made sure his brother wasn't going to attack him.

"You're not evil man. Demons lie. Don't listen to him. You're my brother and I love you."

Without answering, Sam got up out of his seat, making his way over to the door. "We…need to get…out of here."

"Wait a minute. Are you okay?"

Sam glanced at his brother but felt nothing. Going only by instinct he nodded, swallowing. "I'm okay."

Dean didn't believe it. Not for a minute. Sam walked over to the door, grabbing the knob. He turned it but it wouldn't budge.

Dean cursed and ran over to his brother. "Hold on Sam. They're guarding the door. They've got us locked inside."

Sam glanced back at his brother but continued to shake the knob, as if he didn't hear him.

Dean reached out to stop Sam but it was too late. "Shit!" He proclaimed heatedly as the door opened and Eric and Patrick came back inside.

Sam moved, but in slow motion as if he was wading knee deep through thick mud. Behind him, Dean tried to move up quickly to shield Sam but wasn't quick enough.

Grabbing Sam, Eric spun him around, pulled his gun and pressed it to Sam's head. Dean froze and held up his hands.

"Wait."

"Get the hell back on that cot." Eric was livid. That was twice that the brothers attempted to get away. His temper began to burn and Patrick stepped up beside him.

"I suggest you do what my brother says. He has a fierce temper and sometimes, no matter how hard I try, he refuses to listen."

"Let my brother go." Dean warned, just as livid. His eyes were hard as stone but he didn't try to come any closer. Not when they had a gun pointed at Sam's head. It wasn't worth it to risk Sam's life. If he would just fight back, thought Dean, but Sam stood there passively.

"Let him go."

Eric pressed the gun further into Sam's head. Dean closed his eyes.

"Alright!" Dean yelled, making his way back over to the bed. Patrick walked over. Dean lay down and Patrick shackled his ankle back to the bed. He winced because Patrick made it hard enough to cut into skin. Walking up to Dean's head, Patrick shackled one of Dean's hands also to make sure he didn't get away again.

Patrick nodded to his brother and Eric shoved Sam back over to the chair, replacing the cuffs to his hands. Hearing a noise, all eyes turned toward the door. Carrick entered.

He knew they had tried to get away and wasn't happy. The walls shook with the roar of the demon.

Sam and Dean glared at the creature but neither spoke a word. Carrick sneered, "All you love Sam." He walked over to Dean. "All you care about."

"Don't…please."

Knowing it was no use, Sam pleaded for Carrick not to hurt his brother but it was no use. Carrick wanted to hurt him and all he had to do to hurt Sam was hurt Dean.

Keeping silent, Dean glanced into the demon's eyes. He couldn't help but think that Carrick would enjoy torture very much.

Carrick turned and glared at his followers. "I told you not to let them get away."

"Well actually what you said was not to let them leave."

Carrick's eyes narrowed at Eric and Patrick gave him a warning glance. Eric cleared his throat and said. "Sir."

Carrick watched Eric making Patrick nervous. Eric was nervous also but it was too late to take anything back. The demon surprised them all when he threw back his head and laughed.

Eric grinned.

"So I did." Carrick grinned at Eric but stopped and Eric quickly wiped the grin from his face. His insubordination worked the first time but probably wouldn't again. He had a temper but he was no fool.

Turning his attention back to Dean he said, "well son, it's time."

"I'm not your son. Time for what?" He didn't think he really wanted to know.

Carrick glanced over his shoulder at Sam sitting behind him and sneered.

"My guess is, all Sam loves is right here so guess what that means?"

Carrick wrapped his hands around Dean's throat, squeezing until Dean thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen. His nails cut into skin and Dean winced.

"No!" Sam yelled, coming back to himself.

Surprised, the demon let Dean go. Sam wasn't supposed to come back. Dean lay back against the pillow trying to catch his breath. Stalking over to the younger boy, Carrick grabbed Sam by his hair, forcing his head back. "All you love."

Sam shook his head.

"You'll turn and so will your brother or you'll die. I won't loose you again. I'll always be with you."

Dean struggled again but the shackles were too tight and the more he fought, the more he hurt. Sam was back and Dean didn't want to lose him again.

The demon turned to Patrick. "Take him."

"What?" Dean yelled. "No! Leave my brother alone!"

Patrick jerked Sam to his feet, shoving him out the door.

"Dean!"

Patrick took him back down the hall to the room that he had been in before and shoved him inside.

"What's he going to do to my brother?"

"You probably don't want to know."

Back in Dean's cell, Carrick turned. Eric stood on the opposite side and Dean's eyes darted from one to the other.

"Let us begin."

"Yeah," Eric said. "Let's."

Eyes darting from one side to the other, Dean shrank back. Carrick got in his face.

"All he loves and I have you." Carrick held up his hands and Dean winced as razor sharp claws came out of the demon's fingertips and he grinned.

"Are you ready my child?"

"Oh yes Master. I am." Patrick sneered down at Dean.

"Good. When I'm through here, me and Sam will have a talk."


	7. Chapter 7

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

Dean continued to stare at the two standing over him wondering what Carrick was going to do with those razor sharp claws. As much as he hated to admit it, he had a feeling he knew and it frightened him. He also worried about Sam which sent his body systems into full blown stress.

"What the hell are you going to do to Sam?" Dean asked, teeth clenched. He knew they wouldn't answer him no matter how much he attempted prying information out of them. They wouldn't listen, not now. Carrick wasn't worried about Sam, knowing he was being taken care of. All his attention was on Dean.

Eric sauntered over. Dean lashed out with his fist that was loose, trying his best to keep him and that freak-assed demon at arms length.

Eric sneered, caught Dean's hand in mid-flight, squeezing. Wincing, the hunter noted the strength of the SOB was superhuman.

Dean was at a severe disadvantage but he had to try. Flight wasn't an option, so he chose fight instead. His efforts were futile.

He kicked out with his free leg, but it was caught effortlessly by Carrick.

"Get off me!" Dean struggled, but Eric wrestled his hand down and cuffed it to the rail and Carrick his free leg, then Dean could only move a little.

The Demon walked back up to Dean's head.

"Come on!" Dean yelled, terrified.

Dean yelled as Carrick's fingertips and nails became razor sharp once again.

Apparently Carrick had retractable nails, sort of like a cat when he is caught unaware, but this Cat, Dean mused, was not caught unaware. He knew exactly what he was about to do. Dean wasn't sure, but had a pretty good idea and he didn't like it, not one bit. He didn't mind admitting that it unnerved him more than a little.

Eric took the dagger back in his hand, about to cut off Dean's T-shirt, but Carrick slapped it away, glaring down at his prisoner. Dean panted heavily.

"Wait!"

Dean glanced up nervously into the demon's eyes and Carrick took one long fingernail and simply cut his shirt away, laying open his bare chest to what was coming.

He took a layer of skin with it causing Dean to wince in pain, his flesh cut with surgical precision.

"Son of a bitch."

Carrick glanced at Eric, nodding his head. Eric grabbed Dean's head, holding it still.

"_No!"_

Dean struggled with all his might, but nobody listened. Carrick took his finger, carving his name into the young man's chest.

Dean screamed in pain, blood flowing down his chest. The cut was deep and hurt like hell. He tried, he really did, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get away.

Leaning down, Carrick hissed in his ear. "Now, you will belong to me."

"The hell I will," Dean yelled desperate, continuing to struggle. "I don't belong to anybody_._"

Carrick slapped him then, hard, dazing him. The hit busted his lip and watching, horrified, Carrick sliced his own palm.

"No! Oh God, no!"

Carrick grinned once again.

"Oh yes," he said, triumphantly and pressed his palm to Dean's chest.

Dean screamed as pain like he'd never felt before raced up his body. It started at his legs and traveled upward becoming icy fingers encircling his heart. He began to breathe heavily as those icy fingers traveled even further upward to encircle his brain becoming hot as it wrapped it's talons around his mind.

He'd never felt anything like it, nor had he ever felt the iciness battling to control him totally. It was dark, evil and birthed itself inside of him. He screamed again as Carrick touched his head.

"You belong to me. And now, for your brother."

Sam's head jerked up involuntarily at the sound of his brother's screams. He jumped to his feet, glaring at Patrick. "What are they doing to him?"

Sam was scared and didn't mind admitting it. It took a lot to get a scream out of Dean so he knew that whatever was happening to him caused him a whole lot of pain.

Sam ran toward the door. His hands were still cuffed behind him but he wanted out. Patrick grinned and opened the door. Sam froze. Carrick stood right in front of him. He backed up as Carrick entered the room.

"What's wrong with Dean?" He asked nervously. He wondered if he could get by, if he dared try. He thought against it, however, because with his hands cuffed behind him, he knew he wouldn't get far, plus the demon was so big that he took up a lot of the space right in front of him.

"Dean is turning." Carrick glared down at Sam knowing how much it would hurt him to have that happen.

"No. He's…too strong. It won't work." Sam backed up more.

Carrick suddenly got face to face with the younger man until they were nose to nose.

"Hell," Sam thought. "How did he move that fast being as big as he was?"

"He is strong, but I'm very persuasive." Carrick scowled. It would be a treat to see the mighty Dean Winchester turn. He knew if he turned on his brother, it would be easy to destroy Sam which was what he was hoping for.

"He won't turn." Sam looked at the demon, pure determination on his face. Carrick reached out, grabbing him around the throat, lifting him all the way up off his feet until he dangled in the air. He began to gasp for breath.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Carrick lowered Sam back down to his feet. Patrick was behind him and Sam decided no matter what, he had to try. He had to get Dean out of there.

Sam growled, getting a running start. He head butted Carrick who screamed in rage and reached out to grab him again but Sam pivoted around running past him, right into Patrick, who hit the ground with a thud.

"Get him," Carrick growled as Sam raced from the room. Turning, he kicked the door with his foot and took off to find his brother.

He wasn't sure if the demon could walk through walls or not but didn't have time to think about it. All he _could_ think about was getting to Dean before something happened to him. If he was screaming like that Sam knew he had to be in a whole lot of pain. He counted on the fact that Dean was strong and wouldn't let the demon win, but pain and torture could be very effective tools to persuade somebody.

He ran down the hall to the door of the room where Dean was being held. There was a small square window in the door that Sam used to peer inside. Gasping, he could hardly believe what he saw. Dean's arms were strapped down to the table and he was gasping for breath.

Eric stood over him and blood was pouring down Dean's chest. It looked like the demon had carved something there but from where he was he couldn't tell what. All he did know was that Dean was bleeding-a lot. Dean ran with blood. His brother ran with blood.

Sam watched as Eric got down in Dean's face. Sam glanced down. In order for him to get that close to his brother…he looked at his feet. Sure enough, he thought, Dean's legs, both of them were also strapped down to the bed. It was the only reason why Eric's head was currently still on his shoulders.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Eric," Patrick yelled.

Sam looked up and saw that Carrick could indeed open the door without a key and Patrick was on his way.

"Shit." Sam knew he couldn't get in there right now. He couldn't get captured again either. He had to save Dean. Looking inside once again, he took off running down the hall.

Halfway to the door that would lead him to freedom, Patrick caught up with him and Eric came running.

Carrick went to watch Dean. It wouldn't do for Dean to be left alone while he was in the middle of turning. That wouldn't do at all. Too many things could go wrong so he stayed in there and let his followers deal with Sam. When he did get a hold of him, Carrick thought, he would pay and pay dearly.

Eric reached Sam first.

Sam turned, kicking Eric, sending him sprawling. His whole body was sore from where they'd beat him earlier but he couldn't let that stop him. He needed to get away-get out of the handcuffs-so he could help his brother. There was no way he was going to leave Dean there alone, but he had to get loose first, himself, before he would be any good for Dean.

He almost reached the door. Eric was gaining ground, fast. Sam kicked him, knocking him down but before he could make it outside, Patrick, who had come around the other side, hit him in the side of his head with his gun.

Sam winced and went down, unconscious. A small trickle of blood dripped down his temple. Eric finally caught up, breathing hard.

"His hands were cuffed behind him for God's sake."

Eric glared. He couldn't wait to get hold of Sam. He had a bone to pick with the young man now.

"Let's take him downstairs." He and Eric picked Sam up, dragging him to the basement. They secured him there and Patrick glanced at his brother. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I intend on returning the favor to the son of bitch when he wakes up." Eric, more than angry, hissed loudly. Not only had Sam almost gotten away, but he was cuffed and almost got away, which irked Eric to no end.

"Well, he's not going anywhere right now. Why don't you go tell Carrick we have him again?"

Eric glared at his brother. He didn't want to. What he wanted to do was let Patrick go tell Carrick while he stayed there and beat the living shit out of Sam again but Patrick knew his brother to well and made him go. He would stay with Sam to make sure he didn't get away again.

Eric left to do his brother's bidding muttering under his breath something about payback and revenge.

Patrick sat down and waited for the hunter to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

Slowly, Sam opened his eyes. Looking around the room he winced at the pounding headache that was once again playing havoc on his head. Groaning he glanced around trying to get his bearings.

He was in dark, damp room, like a cellar or a basement, sitting on the cold concrete ground and leaning against a pole. Testing, he tried to move his arms but found that he was tied to the pole and could hardly move at all. He also noticed his legs were tied in front of him.

Blinking, his vision was blurry and he was sick to his stomach. He could feel the blood that had trickled down his head, now stuck tight to his temple. He didn't need a doctor to diagnose him for he knew he had a concussion.

Straining his neck, he tried to see in the darkness of the room but it hurt to move and every time he did, a wave of nausea assaulted him. He lay his head back against the pole and tried to think. How long had he been there? He had no idea if it was day or night because the room he was in was pitch black. If he could have held his hands in front of his face, he wouldn't have been able to see them. That's how dark it was.

He could have been there for hours or even days. He knew he'd been there awhile because the blood on the side of his head was dry. That scared him more than anything. Where was his brother? Was he okay? He just didn't know.

He struggled to move, to try to get into a more comfortable position but he was bound so tightly he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to get out of the ropes. _Yes I will. _He thought, full of determination. Squeezing his eyes shut, he moaned against the pain. His eyes shot open when he heard movement.

"Who's…there?" Sam asked nervously trying to strain to see again. Suddenly a light came on and he closed his eyes against the glare because it hurt to keep them opened. Blinking, he let his eyes adjust to the change. When he looked up, he glared into the eyes of his captor.

Patrick stood before him, looking down at the young man tied to the pole. He grinned as realization hit Sam and he remembered who this man was.

"Hello Sam. How do you feel?"

"Great, just great," Sam replied, sarcastically. "How long have I been here? Where is Dean? Is he okay?"

Sam fired the questions one after the other in record speed.

Patrick simply raised his hand indicating to Sam that he should shut the hell up. Sam did as he was told.

"You've been here for awhile. I hit you harder than I meant to."

"How long is awhile?"

"Three days."

"What? I've been out for three days?" Sam couldn't believe it. God, he thought. What had they been doing to Dean all that time? It scared him to think about what his big brother had been going through.

Patrick shrugged. "Well the drug I gave you kind of kept you unconscious."

"You drugged me. You bastard!"

"Well of course. You were making a nuisance of yourself. We can't have that, plus, Eric has vowed to beat the hell out of you when you woke up so I kind of kept that from happening until now. You should thank me."

Sam glared at the man. Patrick said it so calmly that Sam wondered if he wasn't a psychopath.

"Where's Dean?"

"He'll be here soon, Sam. Have no fear, only you're probably not going to recognize him when you see him. I can promise he won't recognize you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? What's wrong with him?" Sam was scared –trying to remember what happened before he was knocked out.

He remembered he had been in another room with Patrick. Eric had been with Dean. Sam had heard his brother scream and knew he had to get away. He had attempted to make a run for it but Carrick came into the room. He had managed to get away from him and Patrick. He'd run down the hall, remembering that he saw Dean.

All he could think of, was he had to get Dean out of there. Carrick was trying to turn him, but before Sam could get away to help his brother, Patrick hit him in the side of the head with his gun. That was the last thing he could remembered until he woke up here.

Glancing fearfully up at Patrick he shook his head as realization hit and hit hard. They wanted to turn his brother.

"Oh God, no!" Sam screamed, unable to believe what was happening. "Dean!"

Patrick grinned, enjoying the moment way too much.

"He proved to be a worthy opponent, but torture works wonders if you do it right and after awhile, he couldn't fight anymore." Patrick grabbed Sam's hair, getting in his face.

"He belongs to Carrick now Sam." Patrick laughed at the expression on Sam's face.

He wouldn't believe it, thought Sam. He'd have to see it first. He couldn't believe that Carrick turned his brother. Dean was too strong. Swallowing hard, Sam said, "I want to see him." If he _had _been turned, Sam vowed that he would get him back if it was the last thing he ever did.

"I want to see my brother."

Eric sauntered in the room and straight over to Sam. Raising his hand, he was about to slap the young man but Patrick stopped him.

"Not yet."

Eric glared at his big brother.

They had kept Eric away from Sam and he wasn't happy. He had a score to settle with him but Patrick wouldn't hear of it.

"He wants to see Dean."

Eric glanced at his brother and grinned. "He does huh?"

Patrick nodded. Sam looked from one to the other.

"Tough."

"Please!" Sam pleaded and suddenly Eric knew what he could do to hurt Sam more than a beating. Shoving past Patrick, he grabbed Sam's head, shoving it back against the pole he was tied to. It made his ears ring. Stars shone before his eyes and he winced.

"Don't order us around. You'll see Dean when we decide to let you."

Sam grimaced. "Where was Dean? Was he okay? Somehow Sam didn't think he was and it scared him to death.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews ya'll and thanks for everyone that has read the story.

Chapter 9

"I want to see my brother." Sam demanded, nervously. "I need to see him, to know if he's okay."

"Oh, he's okay," Eric declared..

"I want to see for myself."

Eric skewered Sam with a hostile glare, grinning. The only thing Sam could think of was that Patrick and Eric were both enjoying themselves a little too much.

Sam yanked against the ropes that had him bound to the pole, while Patrick left to go get Carrick, after first making Eric promise not to beat the shit out of the young man while he was gone.

Eric moved around to the other side of the room, messing with something over there that Sam couldn't see.

Beginning to yell out again, for the psycho to let him see his brother, he thought better of it. He needed to get away and get to Dean. If he _had_ been turned as the two men said, he had no idea what he was going to do but Sam made up his mind he would think of something.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam finally got free of the ropes. Keeping his arms behind the pole, it still looked as though he was tied. Turning, Eric glowered angrily at Sam, narrowing his eyes at the man sitting on the floor.

Why was he so quiet all of sudden, Eric mused. Sauntering back over to the bound man, and glaring down at his prisoner, Eric had no doubt that Sam was up to something.

"What are you thinking Sam?"

Keeping his mouth shut, he needed Eric to come closer. His feet were still tied so he needed to get to Eric with his hands.

"Answer me, Sam." Eric growled suddenly giving Sam and idea. He only hoped it worked.

Glaring up at the man standing before him, Sam grinned. Eric thought he was being cocky which made him angrier.

Sauntering ever closer, Eric baited Sam. "You're brother is going to cause you so much pain. He's going to bring you all kinds of harm Sammy."

Taking a deep breath, Sam replied. "Dean is the only one that gets to call me Sammy you piece of shit."

Eric glared down at him.

_Come closer,_ Sam thought.

"Is that so?" Eric leaned down closer to his prey. "I say I can call you that."

"Where is my brother?" Sam asked angrily, ignoring Eric's response. "I want to see him."

"Well that's just too damn bad Sammy. He's not going to know who you are anyway, or if he does remember who you are, he'll think you're his enemy now."

"Dean wouldn't do that." Sam said, unsure. _Just a little closer._

"Sure he would. You will be surprised at what Dean would do now."

Sam shook his head. Eric was enjoying himself and finally got down in Sam's face.

_That's it! _

Eric glared at Sam, almost getting nose to nose. Sam grinned then and before Eric knew what was happening, Sam hit him hard in the face knocking him backwards.

Eric hit the ground cursing. Getting back to his feet, Sam took both feet, since they were currently tied together and hit him hard just under the chin. Eric fell again, this time unconscious for Sam knocked him out.

"Yes!" Sam yelled triumphant, untying his feet. Running over to where Eric lay, Sam looked around for any type of weapon he could use but there wasn't any, so quickly searching Eric's pockets Sam removed Eric's gun and the keys to the door.

He tied Eric's hands behind him, gagging him so he couldn't get away or yell for help, Sam hurried for the door, opening it cautiously.

Sam stole a look on each side of the hallway noticing that it was empty. He went out to look for his brother. He'd also taken a pair of handcuffs off of Eric in case he needed them.

If Dean had been turned, Sam didn't want to think about it but it was possible that he would have to kidnap his own brother in order to get him away from here. If Dean had been turned, Sam thought, he would have to be deprogrammed.

Sam didn't care what he had to do. If his brother had been turned, he would get him back if it was the last thing he did, or die trying.

"Hang on Dean." Sam whispered, going up the basement steps, cautiously entering the main part of the house.

Looking around and not seeing anybody, he quickly stepped through the door. It occurred to him this was way too easy but he didn't stop. He didn't have time to worry about that. Sam made his way back toward the cell he had been held in earlier. Looking inside, he found it empty. Walking on down the hallway to the room where Dean was at the last time he saw him, he peered inside the little glass window of the cell door. Dean's stretcher was empty, but Patrick was there not paying Sam any attention. Carrick was no where to be found.

Slowly, cautiously, Sam opened the door, careful to keep quiet. His plan was to sneak up on Patrick, grab him and make him take him to Dean. That was the plan, but not what happened.

Sam was able to sneak up on Patrick easy enough. Placing the gun to his head, Sam warned, "Don't move." Patrick froze.

"How did you get away?" Patrick raised his hands.

"Where the hell are you holding my brother?" Sam asked dangerously, ignoring Patrick's question. "Where is he?"

"Where is mine?" Patrick replied, not moving.

"Take me to Dean."

Patrick grinned, turning around slowly, hands raised. Sam pointed the gun right between his eyes.

"You're making a mistake."

"It's mine to make. Where the hell is Dean?"

"I'm right here," Dean replied, shocking the hell out of Sam.

Sam was about to turn around but felt a gun pressed into the back of his head.

"Dean?" Sam said slowly. "Wait a minute."

"Turn around nice and slow," Dean ordered. Patrick took Sam's gun and Sam raised his hands doing as his brother told him to do. When he turned, he glanced at Dean, not really believing that his big brother, his protector was now holding a gun on him. He started to sweat.

"Hello brother." Dean said. Sam froze as Dean cocked the gun.

* * *

P.S. Well I wouldn't be me if I didn't hold everyone in suspense. LOL!

Sheila


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, all. I'd like to thank all the ones who have read the story so far. Tosharino, Sunnyjunedays, SamDeanLover, Renegade, mystery matchen. Thank you for your reviews as well as all the others who have reviewed.

Chapter 10

Sam was afraid to move. "Dean, wh…what are you doing? Don't you know who I am?

"Of course I know who you are. Didn't you hear me call you brother?"

Swallowing hard, Sam couldn't believe that this was really happening, that his big brother, the one who has sworn to protect him could actually be standing there pointing a gun at him, knowing who Sam was. Maybe it was a trick. Sam hoped to God it was, if not, his ass was toast.

"Dean."

"Shut your mouth Sammy." Dean warned, cutting him off. Sam obeyed and swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"Keep your hands where I can see them."

Sam nodded, not so much as moving a muscle until Dean told him he could.

Patrick moved to stand beside Dean, doing it for two reasons. He wanted to make sure that Dean stayed like he was because he had just been turned and you have to watch them when they're young like that because it would be easy for them to turn back, and he absolutely loved tormenting Sam by being all friendly with his big brother. It worked, Sam glared.

"Where is my brother?" Patrick asked. Sam refused to answer because he was to busy watching Dean to see if he had really been turned or if this was just an act.

Becoming angry, Patrick sauntered up to Sam, hitting him across the face.

"Where the hell is my brother?"

"Somewhere where you can't get to him," Sam said, trying to sound intimidating. "If you want him to live, you will me and _my_ brother leave this place."

Patrick laughed, not intimidated in the least. "You're not going anywhere and Dean belongs to Carrick now, but I'll tell you what. You tell me where Eric is and I won't kill you. How does that sound?"

Sam swallowed again.

"Where is he?"

Sam refused to answer but continued to watch Dean, who still pointed the gun at his head. He hated to admit it, but he didn't think Dean was playing. Shaking his head, he called his brother's name.

Dean glowered. Sam tasted blood in his mouth from where he'd been hit.

"Fine," Patrick yelled, causing Sam to jump. "I'm going to the basement to see if Eric is there. You two are coming with me. Dean, don't let Sam get away. Carrick will be angry if he does. I'll be backing five minutes."

Dean nodded, making no attempt to lower the gun.

_Get the hell out_, Sam thought. If Patrick left, maybe he would be able to reach Dean.

"I'll be back soon." Patrick left on some kind of mission. Dean nodded, a sneer on his face.

Looking back once again, making sure Dean was okay, he walked out the door.

Thank God," Sam thought, looking intently at his brother.

"Dean."

"Shut up."

"Dean you've got to listen to me. We don't have much time. Carrick has done this to you. I can help, but you have to help me get out of here."

Shaking his head Dean replied. "No way."

"Dean please! What did he do to you? You know who I am so why are you acting this way? We've got to go! I've got to get you out of here, now."

Taking a step forward, Sam tried to reach his brother but Dean glared, letting Sam know right quick, he needed to stay where he was. Stopping, Sam waited.

"What happened to you?"

Dean glanced at him, trying to remember in his head.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Are you kidding? You've got a gun pointed at my head!"

Glaring at the man before him, Dean wondered if Sam had any more weapons on him. Thinking he should probably check him, he ordered Sam to turn around facing the wall.

"Dean!"

"Turn the hell around. Do not make me tell you again. If _I_ have to turn you around, I can promise you won't like it."

Shaking his head, Sam knew at that moment, that Dean definitely was not playing. He didn't have a choice. He didn't have time to grab Dean and get him out because first he would probably have to knock him out, and second, he would need to be restrained.

Doing as told, Sam turned toward the wall, placing his hands there. Dean searched him, pulling out the cuffs.

Shit, Sam thought. Now what? How would he get Dean out without the cuffs?

Patrick returned, quickly moving to Dean's side. "What are you doing Dean?"

Shrugging Dean said, "I'm searching him. You didn't do that. I wanted to make sure he didn't have any more weapons on him and look what I've found?" He held the cuffs up like they were one hundred percent gold.

Patrick grinned. "That's good Dean." Pulling Sam's hands behind him, he cuffed them.

Sam closed his eyes pushing down the panic. He would have to wait for another time to rescue Dean because with Sam's hands cuffed behind him, he would not be able to grab his brother.

Sam had to admit, things weren't looking too good.


	11. Chapter 11

Here you go folks, the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

"Here's what we're going to do Sam. We're going to the basement, all three of us. I'm going first, then you. Dean will bring up the rear. Don't try anything, understand?"

Nodding, Sam got the message.

"You better hope to God my brother is okay. If he's not, well, you just better hope he is."

Sam didn't answer, but the glare on his face spoke volumes.

"Let's go," Patrick ordered, turning to walk. Sam did as he was told to do and Dean followed the both of them. Sam's hands remained cuffed but that didn't stop him from attempting to reach his brother. Stopping, he turned to Dean.

"Dean listen."

"Move it Sammy. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

Sam walked, not having a choice but still tried. "Dean, please listen to me. You need help. Let me help you."

Dean shoved him to keep him moving. Sam stumbled but didn't fall. Patrick glared back at two men behind him.

"Is my brother okay," he asked Sam once again, but Sam didn't answer, not wanting to talk to this psychopath.

Patrick sneered. "You better hope he is."

They moved down the basement steps and into the room where Sam had been held. Looking around, Patrick noticed the pole Sam had been tied too and the ropes that that held him there. He saw his brother lying unconscious on the floor.

"Eric!" Patrick yelled, rushing to his side. Kneeling down, he shook him gently. Groaning Eric opened his eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Patrick assessed his brother, making sure.

Dean shoved Sam back over to the pole but didn't make him sit down and didn't take off the cuffs, which Sam thought, under the circumstances was good.

Glaring at Sam, Eric got up off the floor. Sam shook his head, not liking the look. He glanced at Dean, who was also glaring, and thought maybe this wasn't good after all. He swallowed once again.

"Are you okay," Patrick asked his brother for the second time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eric replied, angrily. Get me the hell out of these ropes." Patrick nodded, cutting him free. He had removed the ropes to his legs before Eric had stood up.

Immediately, Eric went to Sam.

"Wait."

Eric didn't. He hit the young man hard, knocking him down. Because of the cuffs he couldn't break his fall and fell on his wrist. Crying out, a pain shot up his right arm. He didn't think it was broken, but was pretty sure it was sprained.

Patrick pulled Sam roughly back to his feet, shoving him over toward the pole. Removing the cuffs, he cuffed Sam's hands back around the pole he'd been tied to earlier. Sam's lip was busted, currently bleeding.

Eric glared at the man prepared to hit him again but before his fist connected to Sam's face, Patrick grabbed him. "We need him awake, little brother."

Eric glared at Patrick and then at Sam again. "You and me have a score to settle Sam."

Swallowing hard, Sam turned to Dean.

"Please Dean, listen to me."

Dean didn't say a word, but Sam noticed his brother's eyes was dark, cold, and directed at him.

"Let me help you!"

Dean hit Sam hard in the stomach, putting the barrel of the gun to his temple. Sam closed his eyes, waiting the final blow, not believing that his protector was about to kill him.

I'll get you back, Dean, he thought. If I can stay alive long enough that is.

Dean grinned, tasting the power. He liked it, just as Carrick had told him he would. He wasn't sure, not until that very moment but he loved the feeling of utter control it gave him.

When there wasn't a shot, Sam opened his eyes. He was expecting Dean to blow him away. He looked like he could at any moment, but Dean never pulled the trigger.

Looking at Dean, Sam wondered was his brother, his confidant, really going to kill him, but Dean just stood there, staring. He still had his gun placed at Sam's temple but that was it. That was enough, Sam thought but under the circumstances, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Not the way Dean looked at that moment.

Pleading with his eyes, Sam said, "You don't want to kill me."

Dean cocked his head to the side.

"I know you don't, Dean. Please, think."

"Dean!" He jerked as Carrick walked into the basement. Patrick and Eric stepped back, almost like they were standing at attention, like soldiers in an army. They _were_ in an army, after all, a unholy one.

The demon sauntered across the floor getting right in Dean's face. Taking the gun, Carrick grabbed his cheeks in his hand, squeezing, forcing Dean to look at him, whether he wanted to or not. He didn't have a choice.

"You belong to me, do you not?"

Dean didn't answer, unable to get his mouth to form words.

Why the hell can't I move, Dean thought. Why am I holding a gun on my little brother? What's going on?" He couldn't remember and couldn't think.

Carrick shoved Dean toward Patrick and Eric who grabbed him, flanking him on each side. Carrick strolled over. Dean didn't move. He couldn't. He thought about fighting but couldn't get his body to work.

Standing there, Dean tried piecing together why he was here and why he wanted to hurt Sam.

"You belong to me, Dean."

Looking at the young man questioningly, Carrick wondered what Dean was made up of that the mind control was wearing off. In all the years of his existence, Carrick couldn't remember one incidence of anyone breaking his hold on them. Dean wouldn't this time either. Carrick would make damn sure of that.

The demon didn't mind torture, not at all. He used it to gain control of Dean in the beginning, and he would use it now, to keep him under control.

Suddenly, without warning, Carrick hauled off hitting Dean hard in the face busting his lip. Wincing, he would have fallen, if Patrick and Eric had not been holding him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Carrick turned, unexpected, pointed a long spiny finger toward the younger Winchester and told him to shut up. "I don't want to hear you."

"I won't shut up. What the hell are you doing to my brother?"

"Whatever I want to. All you love Sam, all you care about, and I have him. I won't let him go."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Please. Let us leave."

Carrick laughed as if Sam had said the funniest thing.

"Neither one of you will be leaving. He belongs to me and soon, so will you, if Dean doesn't kill you first, of course."

Sam glared but kept his mouth shut, not saying what he really wanted to say for fear the demon would take it out on Dean.

"Now. You be silent."

Sam obeyed because the demon had put a hand threateningly around his brother's throat. He swallowed, afraid of what Carrick was going to do.

His fears were confirmed when Carrick instructed Patrick and Eric to take his brother away. He would be in for some more…conditioning.

"No! Dean!"


	12. Chapter 12

Ok everyone. Here's the next chapter. What in the world is going to happen to the boys next? LOL!! Enjoy.

Chapter 12

Sam struggled to get away. Eric and Patrick had taken Dean away and Carrick had left also, probably to go torture Dean some more, thought Sam. They left him chained to the pole and he struggled hard to get away. He had to. He had to make it to Dean. There was no telling what they were doing to him right now.

Surprised that Dean had started coming back at all, Sam didn't want to lose his brother again. He knew Dean was strong and he also knew they had to do some pretty awful things for him to fall under the demon's control.

Looking around, noting he was indeed alone in the basement, Sam pulled and tugged to get out of his restraints and after awhile he succeeded. Making his way to the door, he placed the cuffs in his pocket knowing he may still need them to get Dean out of the compound.

Down the hall, Dean struggled as he was shoved into the same room he had been in before. "Get off me!" He ordered, angrily. Fighting as hard as he could, he couldn't break Patrick and Eric's hold on him and didn't understand it. He just couldn't fight. His body wouldn't obey--felt like he was weighed down by cement. He could move but not very fast.

Dragging him back over to the table he had been tied to before, Patrick and Eric slammed him down on it again and proceeded to tie him back down. Carrick entered the room. Dean lay on the table, his feet and wrists tied down tight. They had gagged him but Carrick moved to Dean's side, taking off the gag. He glared down at the young man.

Shaking his head, Dean had no idea what was about to happen.

"You belong to me."

Shaking his head fervently, he glared back into the demon's eyes. He had a few choice words he wanted to say to Carrick but held his tongue.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Dean asked instead. "Why are you trying to hurt Sam?"

Carrick grinned, looking around but didn't answer Dean's questions. He held out his hand toward the staff leaning against the far wall and it flew into his hand by itself. Turning back to Dean, the hunter looked horrified.

Electricity shot from everywhere Carrick touched and Dean didn't know the demon could do that. Oh shit! He thought, taking a deep breath.

* * *

In the basement, Sam fumbled with the door the men had made sure was locked when they left. It didn't take him long to get it opened.

Slowly he made his way up the basement steps and into the main part of building, careful to keep close to the wall, in the shadows, so as not to be detected. He couldn't afford to be caught again.

Sam didn't have to guess. He knew exactly where they'd taken his brother. They had taken him to the same room he'd been in before.

* * *

Breathing hard, Dean knew what was coming and wished the demon would go ahead and get it over with, instead of thinking about it, delaying the inevitable. He didn't have to wait long.

Carrick took the end of the staff, placing it to where it almost touched Dean's head. He closed his eyes. So did Dean. Carrick concentrated. Electricity flew out of the end of the staff, straight in to Dean's body.

Screaming in agony, pain shot everywhere and Dean felt he was burning up. He had never felt so much pain in his life. Even when he was beginning to come to himself, after Carrick hurt him the first time, didn't compare to the pain he felt now.

"God!" He yelled. "Don't!"

Patrick and Eric gazed at there god and what he was doing to Dean. They liked it, actually enjoyed watching the young man scream. Sam also watched, from his place outside the room that held Dean.

"You belong to me." Carrick stated simply.

"I…don't belong…to anybody, you freak!"

Raising the staff again, Carrick shot Dean with the electricity once again. Dean screamed. Tears sprang to his eyes, spilling over as once again his insides burned.

"Don't talk back to me."

Lying there, almost unconscious, Carrick loomed over him, Patrick and Eric standing to the side. Sam watched from outside the door, getting more and more nervous.

Sam didn't think they knew he was there. They thought wrong.

Carrick glared down at Dean, who could hardly move. Dean attempted to rise, but Carrick pushed him back down. "Where are you going Dean?"

Looking past Dean, he focused on a spot on the back wall. His back to the door.

Closing his eyes, Carrick concentrated. He knew Sam was there--knew the minute the boy got loose again. He was going to have to do something about him and watching his big brother suffer was a great start in his opinion.

Deciding enough was enough, Carrick opened his eyes but didn't turn. He didn't need to. "Come in Sammy." He said, keeping his eyes on the wall across the room.

Glaring at the back of Carrick's head, Sam stood up straight. How did he know I was there?"

Swallowing hard, Sam stayed where he was. Carrick raised his voice. "You will do as I say Sam." His gaze remained on the wall opposite the door. "Dean doesn't have much longer. Come on in, or his time will be shorter."

That was all it took. Defeated, Sam opened the door, walking into the room.

Eric glared but Patrick gave his brother a look telling him to behave himself or else. They couldn't have him beating the tar out of Sam every time he got within ten feet of him.

Turning, Carrick smiled. The door behind Sam closed and locked on it's on. Sam swallowed. Him and his brother were trapped, again and Sam wondered if they would ever get away.

"You learn fast Sammy."

"What do you mean, Dean don't have long? What have you done to him?"

"I'm taking his essence."

Sam glared. "What does that mean?" Looking nervously at his big brother, Sam chewed on his bottom lip.

"Dean has a lot of fire, now it's mine. He won't last much longer."

"What do you mean? Are you killing my brother?"

Carrick didn't answer but Sam got the message.  
"Why?"

"Everything you love Sam." Carrick replied for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Please let him go. If you want me to say, I'll stay, but let my brother go."

Carrick laughed a maniacal laugh that sent shivers down Sam's spine.

"Do you want to come closer?"

Sam nodded and Carrick gestured for him to come. He came and stood by Dean. Patrick and Eric moved to grab Sam but Carrick stopped them.

It's okay gentlemen. Sam's not going anywhere, are you lad?"

Ignoring them all, Sam stared down at Dean, touching his forehead. Dean stared up at Sam, hardly recognizing his little brother anymore.

"Please." Sam pleaded but knew it was useless. He wasn't going to get them to listen. For some unknown reason, Carrick wanted to hurt Sam and to do that, he only had to hurt Dean.

Sam vowed, then and there, no matter what it took, he was going to get Dean out of there. Save him.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay everyone, here we go!!!

Chapter 13

"He's not looking to good is he Sam?" Carrick moved over to stand next to the young man but Sam hardly heard the creature. He was too busy watching his brother, wondering if they would ever escape. Looking up at Sam, Dean was having trouble. He couldn't concentrate nor focus.

Closing his eyes, rage filled every fiber of Sam's being. Whirling on the demon, he began to concentrate.

Carrick laughed. Now it was time. He'd learned along time ago the best time to control someone was when their emotions were out of check, as Sam's were at that moment. When they were like that, they didn't have a handle on how they felt and so that was when they were the most venerable.

Carrick pointed his staff at Sam, prepared to shoot him full of the same electricity he'd shot at Dean but howled in rage at what occurred next.

Sam's face set hard as stone as he faced the creature. He could only do this when he was scared or angry. Right then, he was both.

"You want to see what I can do. Let me show you."

Matt glared at the staff and it flew from the creature's hands.

Growling, Carrick reached out to summon it to him again. Sam wouldn't hear of it. He shoved Carrick back without touching him and Carrick glared, not believing the audacity of the young man. "You'll pay Sammy."

"Not today I won't."

Patrick and Eric ran up to him but Sam screamed. "I'll break his neck!" The brothers stopped in their tracts. They understood now why Carrick wanted the Winchesters so bad. They were loyal to each other. Sam would fight to save Dean and before they got the better of the older brother, Dean was willing to fight for Sam. Love was a strong bond, hardly breakable by anything.

"I'm getting my brother and we're getting out of here. You're not going to stop us."

Stumbling under the pressure the telekinesis was causing, Sam knew he had to get out of there and soon, or he wouldn't be able to. The powers took a lot out of him but for once he was glad he had them. It was the only way he could get Dean away from the trio. He'd have to worry about deprogramming him later. He could see that already his brother was falling back under the control of the creature.

It was at that very moment Sam knew what Carrick was talking about when he said Dean didn't have much time left. He wasn't talking about death, but control.

Sam threw the demon back, never once touching him and when Eric and Patrick tried to intervene, the look Sam gave them, made them stop in their tracts.

Sam shook his head. He had to get out now with Dean or he never would. The telekinesis was wearing him out so he had to leave before he couldn't.

Walking over to Dean, Sam untied his hands and feet. Dean stood up, throwing a punch at Sam who saw it and ducked.

Sam knew it was now or never. He had never been able to win a fight against his brother and he knew he wouldn't this time either. Using the same tactic Carrick used with his staff, Sam glanced at a pistol, holding out his hand. It flew to him and before Dean could attempt to strike him again, Sam took a deep breath, pointing the gun right between his brother's eyes.

"Hold it right there Dean."

"What are you doing Sammy?"

"Saving your ass, now don't move."

Dean grinned sadistically and Sam grabbed some cuffs.

"Turn around." Sam ordered. Dean stood his ground. Sam shook his head.

"You won't shoot me Sammy. You don't have the guts to shoot me little brother."

Dean stared intently at Sam who still had the gun aimed at him.

Positive Sam wouldn't shoot him; Dean still remained where he was, not making a move to approach him, so as not to provoke him. Dean knew it was possible that Sam would do what he had to do to get Dean out, and if it meant shooting him, Dean was positive Sam wouldn't. Almost.

Carrick growled angrily because Sam's will was strong and still held him still. Scowling at Patrick and Eric he warned. "If you don't get these two, then when I'm am able to move again, I'll kill you myself."

Patrick and Eric stared at the demon knowing he meant what he said. They took a step toward Sam but Dean held up a hand to stop them. Grinning at his little brother, he said, "Do it then."

Sam's hand shook as he held the gun. "Don't make me hurt you Dean. Please, don't make me hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. You don't have it in you, now drop the gun. Following Carrick isn't so bad Sammy, not really. It only hurts a little while then the feeling is frigging awesome!"

"Dean please." Sam started to fall and had to lean up against the wall in order to hold himself up. The telekinesis was bringing him to his knees. He was totally exhausted and if he didn't get Dean out of there now, he knew without a doubt, he never would.

The way Carrick looked at him made Sam feel as if he was going to kill him when he got loose, not control him and from what had happened to Dean, he knew it was going to involve torture.

"Get them!" Carrick yelled. "Now!"

Dean took a step toward Sam, who cocked his gun. "Dean please don't make me do this! I have to get you out of here. You're not thinking straight. You don't belong to yourself now, but Carrick and that isn't acceptable. Please. I can help you but you have to let me."

"You won't shoot me Sam." Dean was banking on that fact. "You don't have it in you. Put the gun down or I'll come and get it."

Sam shook his head.

Dean took a step.

For a second, Sam closed his eyes, then opened them again and pointed the gun at Dean's leg. Swallowing hard, he pulled the trigger.

Dean screamed as pain flooded his leg, the bullet hitting his mark. He glared at Sam for one split second, totally not believing that he actually shot him.

Smiling, holding his leg, Dean winced. "Well, would you look at that? I guess you did have the guts after all." He fell to the floor.

Carrick began moving, Sam's telekinesis weakening. Carrick could only move a little, still not able to get to his feet.

Whirling, aiming the gun at Patrick and Eric, Sam warned them not to move. The brothers froze, knowing if Sam would shoot Dean he wouldn't have any qualms about shooting them, only when Sam shot them, it would be to kill, not wound.

"I'm taking my brother and getting out of here."

Carrick began moving more. Sam had to hurry or it would be too late. He walked over to Dean, but still held the gun aimed on Patrick and Eric.

Glancing down at Dean's leg, Sam noticed it was pouring blood. He had to stop the bleeding or he wouldn't have to worry about getting Dean out, because he would die.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I'm getting you back."

Dean turned his eyes on Sam, his vision wavering.

"No! Don't pass out!" He grabbed Dean around the waist and Dean began to fight.

"Dean please!"

Sam couldn't hold on to him and he hit the floor again.

Glaring at Patrick and Eric, Sam ordered them to get in the room. For a second they stood where they were. Sam was beginning to pant heavily. Sweat poured from his face but he shot right in front of the two brothers letting them know he was serious.

"Don't let them leave." Carrick yelled, struggling to rise to his feet.

"Shit!" Sam ran to the two men, grabbing Eric. Glaring at Patrick, he pointed his gun at Eric's head. "Get in the room now."

Patrick watched. He would no more sacrifice Eric then Sam would Dean, not even for Carrick. He backed into the room, hands up and Sam shoved Eric inside.

Glaring, Eric declared. "When I get out of here Sam, I'm coming after you."

Sam slammed the door in his face, but Carrick was all the way up. It wouldn't be long until he could move fully and Sam and Dean's goose would be cooked.

Sam rushed over to Dean. He quickly tied his belt around his leg to stop the bleeding, rolled him over and cuffed his hands. He hoisted him up fireman's style and got the hell out.

Rushing to a car he saw in the driveway, Sam gently laid Dean in the back seat and Dean began to struggle.

"I'll kill your ass Samm!"

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry Dean." Sam hit him with the pistol knocking him out. "I'll get you back, big brother. I promise. I'll get you back."

He hurriedly jumped in the driver's seat, hot wired the car and took off, praying to God it wasn't too late.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long ya'll but here is the update. I've been busy with work and things and haven't gotten a chance. It may be short but it's an update.

Chapter 14

Sam drove for what seemed like hours to him, wanting to get as far away from that place as he could, but he knew he had to get somewhere quick because it wouldn't be long before Dean woke up and when he did, he wasn't going to be happy. Sam grimaced at the thought. He kept looking in the rearview mirror praying he wasn't being followed. He had to get his brother back and he could do it better if Carrick and his croanies stayed away from them.

Hearing a noise from the back of the Impala, Sam looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Dean was beginning to stir.

"Crap Dean! Stay out! Don't wake up yet."

Sam saw a motel up ahead and quickly pulled over. Jumping out of the car, he opened the back door, took a deep breath and hit Dean hard in the face, knocking him out once again.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I can't let you wake up right now."

Sam ran inside and rented a room. There weren't many patrons there and he was glad of that. The less people he had to explain things to, the better. When he got the key, he smiled at the clerk and returned to his car. He went back to where his room was and looked around.

Sighing, Sam took a deep breath. Either everyone was out roaming or he was relatively alone. He went to open the door, then returned to get his brother and carried him inside.

The room looked like all the other hotel rooms they had rented. Green carpet, green curtains and green bedspreads making Sam wonder if they all didn't make deals with the Irish.

There was a small bathroom, two beds, a couch, and a table with a couple of chairs.

Carrying Dean over to one of the chairs, he sat him down, removing his cuffs. He pulled Dean's hands behind his back, ran the cuffs through the back of the chair and cuffed his hands again.

Glancing down at his brother, Sam noticed Dean's leg had started to bleed again.

Taking out a knife, Sam cut Dean's jeans then went to get some water to clean up the nasty looking bullet hole. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe he actually shot his brother--couldn't believe it had actually come down to that--but deep down inside, he knew it was the only way. Of course, knowing that little fact didn't make Sam feel a whole hell of a lot better.

Sam knew if Carrick had succeeded in getting his way, Sam had no doubt he would torture him without mercy. He wouldn't kill him, because that wasn't what Carrick wanted. He wanted to control him, like he controlled Dean, but Sam had no doubt that Carrick would take his time in doing it.

Not only that, but if Dean had succeeded in getting the gun away from Sam, it would have been over for the young hunter as well as his big brother. He didn't have a choice. He had to shoot Dean. He tried to keep telling himself that, thinking that if he said it enough, he would actually start to believe it. That didn't stop him from feeling guilty and if he wasn't careful that guilt would eat away at him until he suffocated.

It took a while but finally the bullet wound was clean and freshly dressed. Luckily the bullet went all the way through his leg. Still Dean needed a hospital, but Sam knew he couldn't take Dean to a hospital because then he would have to explain what happened to too many people, including, he knew, the police. Sam glanced down at his brother.

No, he couldn't take Dean to a hospital, but maybe he could get him a doctor. Sam felt Dean's forehead and found he was already beginning to run a fever. How would he explain that to a doctor? How would he explain that he had to shoot his brother in order to save him--had to kidnap him because he was under a demon's control and would need to be deprogrammed?

Sam blew out a breath, wrapping a blanket around his brother's legs. He had gone out to get the first aid kit and decided if he couldn't get a doctor to believe him and come with him willingly, he would make him come with him unwillingly.

Sam looked out the window. It had started to rain and he felt as helpless as he ever had.

Turning his attention back to Dean, he saw he was beginning to stir again. Taking another deep breath he waited for the fight to begin.


End file.
